Evaluate. $(-3)^3 - 4^2 = $
Solution: Remember that a negative sign is only part of the base of an exponent if it is inside parentheses with the base. $\phantom{=} (-3)^3 - 4^2 $ $ = (-3\cdot-3\cdot-3)-(4\cdot4)$ $=-27-16$ $=-43$